1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carrying system. Particularly, the present invention relates to a carrying system for carrying cameras and camera accessories or the like, in which various items may be carried separately and conveniently in a plurality of carrying cases.
2. Description of The Background Art
A variety of types of carrying bags for carrying video cameras and accessories therefor are well known as well as various carrying cases for carrying miscellaneous items. One such proposed carrying bag has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined First Publication Patent Application (Showa) 64-37353, assigned to the present applicant, which teaches a trunk formed suitably for the storage of a video camera with a case formed therein for storage of accessories.
Another such conventional carrying bag has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication (Showa) 61-190223, which teaches a carrying bag for a video camera only.
The above mentioned carrying bags have a drawback in that a camera may be carried but additional items must be carried separately, or that all items to be carried must be carried in the same bag.
Another carrying bag has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application 1-262762, assigned to the present applicant, which discloses a carrying system for a camera and related accessories consisting of a first bag, for carrying a camera, and a second bag, for carrying accessories. The two bags may be stackably linked for carrying as one unit.
The drawback to the above described carrying system is that if one bag is used to carry a video camera, for example, and the second bag is used for a battery charger, there is no more space for carrying tape cassettes, additional lenses, cables or other necessary accessories. Further, if for example, all accessories are packed into the second bag it becomes heavy and disorganized as personal items such as a wallet, map, identification etc. must be packed in with the camera accessories. This means that unnecessary, items cannot easily be separated from necessary ones. For example, a battery charger, necessary for many portable video cameras, is heavy and, if it must be carried together with other components, causes the carrying bag to become large and heavy and reduces portability. For a short excursion it may be convenient to leave the charger behind, or to have it carried separately by another person. This cannot be conveniently accomplished with conventional carrying systems.